The Not So Worst Semi Bad Birthday
by TeaBrew
Summary: Yamato's 19th B'day. What he dubs his worst day alive. Life is hell from the first second awake and not a soul remembers his birthday! Taito/Yamachi


Hrm, technically my second ever Digimon fic as I was in the process of writing another one as this one was conceived. Oh Maelgwyn -> it's not this one I was talking about, it's another one. This was concocted in about 30 seconds; I just wanted Yamato to suf~fer (as I always do with my bishounen).

I don't own Digimon which means I don't own Yamato or Taichi. If I did, then...well, let's just say Digimon wouldn't be G8+ rated anymore... o_O;;

Remember! Strawberry ice-cream tastes best when worn covered with choccie fudge!!

~~~

The Not-so Worst Semi-bad Birthday

~~~  


Yamato awoke quietly, smiling broadly as he threw the covers back and stretched, his arms touching the wall. He chuckled to himself as he stared at the ceiling, the sound slowly turning into an elated giggle. 

"Happy Birthday Yamato…" he whispered to himself. 

The blonde leapt up from his bed, striding out quickly into the kitchen. "Mornin' dad!" He called cheerily. Silence followed his words. "Dad?" Yamato padded into the man's room; no one in there. He frowned in wonderment as he returned to the kitchen. "Oh hey, a note; geez I'm blind…" He scooped up the paper and read it over. 

"Yamato, sorry about not being here but I have this really important meeting early in the morning. Won't be home until ten tonight; Sunaka-san's got me working overtime. Have a good day, love dad." 

Yamato placed the paper back down on the bench top. "Well that sucks… He didn't even know it was my birthday…" The blonde shrugged and headed for the showers. "Today…I am a _man_!!" he cackled insanely to himself and turned on the water. 

Fifteen minutes and one missing towel later, Yamato grumbled to himself as he pulled one from the linen cupboard, wrapping it around his waist. "He could have at least replaced the last towel…" He grabbed another one and scrubbed his hair dry as he walked back to the bathroom and dumped it there. Yamato strode into his room and opened his wardrobe doors. "Something flashy. It is my birthday after all…" 

He finally settled for a black shirt with a red dragon on it and a pair of red jeans. He smoothed them over himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, flashing himself a grin. "Excellent. Always gotta have something that shows off the butt," he laughed to himself and went about making breakfast. 

*** 

Yamato groaned as he rounded the corner, his guitar bag weighing heavy on his back. "Of all days…why today…?" he moped, hanging his head and trudging along. A hand suddenly clapped on his back and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Takeru, you little bastard!! You scared the bejeesus outta me!" He shrieked at him. 

The Takaishi boy just laughed at him and waved him off. "Sorry Yama-chan. You were just so deep in thought it was too good to pass up!" he chuckled again and stopped when he saw the droll look on his brother's face. "What's up Yama-chan?" The blonde in question groaned at him and shook his head, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "Well first, dad left before I got up. Then I burnt my own breakfast. Stupid me had the brilliant idea that this was the day I could finally make blueberry pancakes. Oh and you know that order I put in for a new amp?" his brother nodded. "My cheque bounced…" 

Takeru winced. "Ohh…you mean that one that has it's own equalizer on it? Damn Yama-chan, that bites…" He glanced at his watch. "Dammit! I'm gonna be late for our next run into the Digital World!" He clapped his brother on the back and sprinted off again. "See you around Yama-chan!" he called, disappearing around the corner. 

Yamato lowered his gaze to the pavement in front of him. *He didn't even remember it was my birthday… Guess it's what I deserve for not going to his party three years back…* Yamato thought, depressed as hell. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "At least the guys can cheer me up. Yeah, loud music soothes the soul…" 

*** 

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Yamato smiled at his band mates as he walked into the hall where they practised. He stopped at their pissed-off-to-say-the-least expressions. "Um, what'd I miss?" he asked sheepishly, laying his guitar on the ground. A red-headed boy – very obviously dyed – stepped up to him, his arms folded across his chest. "Yamato, you're like an hour late, that's what you missed!" 

The blonde's eyes went wide. "Whoa, say what Shiro!? No way! You guys said nine and I'm here!" A black haired boy stepped up to him, shaking his head. "Yamato, you brain-dead twit… You forgot to reset your clock, didn't you?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at him, his blank expression showing no indication of recognition. "Daylight savings, Captain Genius! It finished yesterday!" 

Yamato smacked his forehead. "Shit… Sorry guys, I completely forgot…" He sighed and shook his head, unpacking his guitar and checking it over. *Still fine, good… Now where's my pick…* he rummaged around in his case for it and frowned. *Aw shit…not another screw-up… I'm so sorry about this fingers, but…* 

The blonde plugged his amp in and tuned it anyway. *I feel so stupid without my pick…* he groaned to himself. "Let's just play guys. No sense wasting any more time thanks to my thick skull." He grinned at them, turning up the volume. The drummer, an auburn haired boy, just smiled at him and nodded. "Ace suggestion Yamato," he twirled his sticks and winked at him before smashing them down on his drums, the loud song starting at a frantic pace. 

*** 

Yamato looked around, making sure he was the only one in the park. It was midday, usually the best time to be alone, despite the popularity of the place. He took in a long, deep breath, seeing that he was alone. Yamato doubled over and screamed his lungs out, fists balling as he stuck his arms out to the sides. 

"I hate today!! I hate it with a passion!! I just want it to END!!" he screamed. The blonde stood back up and sniffled out of reflex; screaming always made him sniffle afterwards. He straightened his hair and sighed contentedly, massaging his temples and walking off again. 

Band practice, unsurprisingly, had not gone well either. Not only was Yamato's voice not one hundred percent from his recent cold, but also he'd snapped three strings on his guitar and only had two replacements in his case. Needless to say, practice was put on hold until Yamato got more strings. And a better voice. 

He folded his arms across his chest and sneered at nothing in particular. "And they didn't even remember my birthday…" he 'hmph-ed' to himself and kept walking. Yamato's stomach churned loudly and he reached down to hold it. "Guess you're empty…" he gazed around. "Nothing here, not even a donburi stand or a ramen stand…bummer…" He groaned and shook his head. "Oh well, it's not too far from good ol' faithful Aisu I guess… Yeah, they have the best sundaes! And it _is _my birthday after all! I deserve a good treat to cheer me up!" 

He stopped. "Wait…this hasn't been my day…I better check to see if I actually _have _money…" Yamato dug around in his jeans pocket, retrieving a fistful of notes and smiling broadly. "Hey! Forty bucks! Maybe my day will start to perk up after all!" He laughed as he, spirits brightened once more, jogged off through the park, sugary sundaes running through his mind. 

A quick trip and one near miss in traffic later, Yamato sat down to treat himself to a semi-decent meal of ice-cream sundae. He even got the woman to put everything sugary onto it. After all, it was his birthday. He smiled happily to himself as he took a piled spoonful of the stuff. Damn it was good (considering it had all tooth-rotting substance known to man on top of it). 

*Maybe this day hasn't been so bad after all…* he thought happily as he scoffed down the rest of it. *Okay, so your dad and your brother _and _your band mates forgot it was your birthday…* he paused mid-spoonful. *And mum…and Taichi…and Sora and…* Yamato groaned and closed his eyes. *And everyone else…* He took another bite of his sundae, suddenly feeling very un-hungry. "This day sucks…" he mumbled around his spoon. 

Yamato shrieked as something _very _cold and wet landed on his arm, splattering onto his front. He shot straight up and hastily brushed the stuff off. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" some woman cried. Yamato let a shiver run up his spine and scraped the rest of it off. So much for breaking the Worst Day record…it just got worse… "No, no…it's fine…really…" Yamato groaned and walked off, still wiping himself down with a serviette. 

*Can't even enjoy a sundae on my birthday… I end up _wearing _one instead…* He sighed and hung his head. *I might as well head home before Myotismon shows up and decides to bite me or something…* He shrugged, tossing the used serviette in a trash can. "At least then this horrible day would end quickly…" 

*** 

Yamato shivered as he fumbled for his keys. He was freezing thanks to that woman at Aisu's, and the light breeze that had picked up only made it worse. He frowned as a near violent shiver tore through his body. "Oh come on! Get in there!" He shoved the key in and opened the door, cursing softly. He clicked it shut and sighed heavily, leaning up against the door and sliding down it, not bothering with the lights. 

"This day has sucked…utterly…and completely…" he kicked off his shoes and let his guitar slide to the floor next to him, closing his eyes in pure exhaustion. *I just want to curl up and forget this day ever happened…just like everyone else…* 

His eyes snapped open. What the heck was that? He paused and listened harder. Sure enough, hushed voices from the kitchen. Yamato pushed himself to his feet and tiptoed to the door of the said room, peering carefully inside. He stepped into the entrance, grabbing the nearest object – which happened to be a meat tenderiser – and flicked the lights on. The eight people there all froze, slowly turning to face their intruder. Yamato's eyes went wide. 

His dad, Taichi, Sora, Takeru, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari and Jyou were all standing in his kitchen. Yamato's eyes went from each of them to the next. "What the hell?" was all he managed to get out. A very nervous Taichi stepped forward and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Um… Surprise…?" he said with a nervous smile. 

Yamato just sighed and put the meat tenderiser back, shaking his head and smiling at him. "Were you guys planning this all day?" he asked, somewhat incredulous. Taichi turned back to the others and Takeru just shrugged. "Yeah, kinda…and it was a good thing you had band practice." His dad piped up. "We wanted you out of the house long enough to set up." Yamato blinked at them. "Set up…?" he whispered. 

His dad just flicked on the lights and Yamato walked into the lounge room, eyes going wide. Everything possible was covered in streamers and various party whatnots. His eyes went slowly around the room as he was suddenly hugged from all directions, a smile slowly crossing his face. Everyone said more 'happy birthdays' to him than he'd ever remembered and he couldn't help but feel like his day was staring to perk up finally. 

"Yamato, why do you smell like strawberry ice cream?" 

The blonde lost his smile. "Don't ask…" 

He felt a tight squeeze around his waist and turned around to see that Taichi had hugged him in the only place still available. The brunette was oblivious to Yamato's eyes as everyone disengaged from the blonde and took their place in the lounge room, inviting him over. Yamato just smiled at the brunette and shrugged, walking over and sitting down between his brother and Sora. They produced a cake – a small but delicious looking thing – and placed in front of him, a few candles stuck in the centre around two giant number candles reading '19'. 

"Make a wish Yamato!" Mimi said cheerily with a giggle. Jyou joined in by saying, "Yeah, but don't include anyone in this room because we _don't _want to know!" Yamato and a few others just laughed at him and the blonde shook his head. He paused, staring back at the tiny flames. *What do I wish for?* he mused. *Today's already starting to lighten up so much… Hmm…* 

He took a deep breath and blew them out in one hit, sending everyone into a loud cheer. "Presents!" Sora called and handed one to Yamato. The blonde just gave a weak smile. "What? No cake first?" His dad chuckled and lifted the said food from the table. "I'll just go cut it up, open your presents first though." 

Yamato grinned and opened the first one. It was from Koushiro. Yamato smirked in amusement as he dug through the wrapping; what would a computer nut get a high school rock star? He nearly burst out laughing when he saw what. "Koushiro, you shouldn't have!" He laughed again and pulled it out; it was a new discman. The burgundy haired teen just shrugged. "I had to spend my savings on _something _besides computer parts. It plays MP3's as well." 

"Thank you so much Koushiro!" Yamato received the next one from Takeru. Sora's gift. *I wonder what she got me? Hopefully it's more of those cookies she makes; they're great!* No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then he had unwrapped the box. He laughed and gave her a quick hug; oblivious to the semi-miffed look he received from Taichi across the room. It was, as he had hoped, a box of Sora's cookies. 

"Thanks heaps Sora! These'll go great with breakfast!" he chuckled, placing his two presents on the table. Yamato eventually got through the rest of his gifts – a wolf plushie from Mimi, his favourite band's new CD from Jyou, a fang pendant from Hikari – before reaching his dad's. He raised a cautious eyebrow at him. "Dad? Why's it so…" he fumbled with his words, waving his hands around for a second. "…big?" he finished. His dad just winked at him and pointed at Takeru. 

"Ask you're brother, it was his idea in the first place. A little cruel, I'll admit, but his idea." Yamato turned to his brother worriedly. "Takeru?" The Takaishi boy just chuckled at him. "Your cheque didn't bounce Yamato; dad paid it before yours had a chance to reach them. We split the money and got it here express. Your money is already back in your account." He handed his brother a small package. "This is from me only. New strings for your guitar; I know you needed some." 

Yamato's eyes slowly lit up and a smile slowly found his face again as he stared at the large gift. "You mean that this…?" Takeru just shrugged at him. "You'll never know unless you open it Yamato!" The blonde teenager instantly tore into it; paper flying everywhere as he opened it as fast as he could. He stopped and just stared at it. It was the amp he had ordered. He shot up from the couch, jumping up high and yelling "Yosh'!!" at the top of his voice. (A/N: Fer you non-Japanese speaking ppls, it means: "All RIGHT! Cool! Dang skippy! Good! Yes!" …get the drift?) 

Yamato grabbed his brother and hugged him and tight as humanly possible before doing the same to his dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!" he laughed happily. He sat back down, highly elated, next to a now barely breathing Takeru and somewhat freaked out Sora. He paused for a second, blinking as the smile faded from his face. "Oh hey, what about Taichi?" 

Sora snorted. "Captain Memory over there forgot to bring it," she said shooting the brunette a glare. "Geez Taichi, what's the one reason we all came over here?" Taichi just laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well hey, it's not like it's life threatening or anything, is it?" he gazed sheepishly at Yamato. "Sorry man, I'll bring it later, okay?" Yamato just smiled at him. "Sure thing Taichi, that's cool. Only a guy like you could forget that sort of thing anyway," he chuckled at him. 

Later that evening, everyone had fully stuffed themselves on cake, chicken, pop, and every other sort of finger food imaginable. Yamato even gave everyone a quick concert on his guitar while he tested out his new amp – and the neighbours didn't complain this time around! Everyone just sat around and talked, laughing and joking just like they always used to, before they all drifted apart due to other commitments. Yamato was starting to think his day was finally taking a good turn and staying that way. Of course, it was only when the clock sounded ten that Yamato's good mood started to dampen again. 

"You sure you guys can't stay over?" he almost whined. "We were just starting to have fun!" He had wanted so badly for everyone else to sleep over; it was his birthday after all. The only ones that were able to stay, however, were his brother and Taichi. "We're all really sorry Yamato, but I have work tomorrow," Sora said shyly. "And I have to help Miyako with her computer again," explained Koushiro. Mimi shook her head sadly. "I have a summer photo shoot tomorrow and I really need my beauty sleep." Hikari shrugged at him. "Mum says I shouldn't be out past ten-thirty." Jyou sighed. "And I have med finals next week and I have to study hard for them." 

Yamato felt disappointed, but he didn't show it; he thought it would've been too selfish. They'd all done so much for him already and he didn't want them to put anything else off for him. He smiled up at them all as they stood in the entrance. "Okay, okay… Well then, I'll see you guys around whenever then. Thank so much for everything tonight; I really appreciate it." They all waved goodbye and left, leaving the three guys standing in the hallway. Yamato turned around to face them. 

*This day hasn't been so bad I guess…* he thought with a faint smile. He glanced up at the clock. "Hey, just in time for Saturday Sci-fi Sightings! Alright!" Yamato laughed at the quirky look he got from Taichi. Takeru just shook his head. "It's this sci-fi movie night on TV. Yamato hardly ever misses it when they screen a new movie." His older brother had already walked past them and vaulted onto the couch, snagging the remote. "Come on you two! You're going to miss the start!" 

Takeru just chuckled as he sat down on the other couch. "What's on tonight?" Yamato quickly pulled up the information as Taichi sat down next to him. "'Killer Women From Venus: Part Three'," his face lit up. "Awesome! If it's as good as the first two, then this one is going to be great!" Taichi just raised an eyebrow at him, whispering to Takeru. "Has he always had such weird-ass taste in movies?" The blonde boy shrugged. "Just go along with it; they're actually pretty good once you get into them." 

"Yeah, and they make for great comic relief!" Yamato laughed. "Seriously though, some of those old props and monsters are just so fake looking, it's hilarious! Most of it makes _Piedmon's _outfit look good!" He laughed again as the credits started up. "Oh! Starting time!" Yamato's dad stretched loudly. "I think I'll hit the hay; I have a meeting early in the morning tomorrow. And before you even ask Yamato, it's real this time." The blonde just smiled at him. "Sure thing dad, I'll keep the volume down for you. Goodnight!" 

In no time flat, the three of them were glued to the box and watching as rabid Venetian women chased and massacred hordes of screaming people. Taichi was starting to nod off and slid across to rest his head on Yamato's shoulder, oblivious to the blonde's bright red blush. He managed to wake up a bit and just left his head there as he watched the rest of the movie. Yamato had to laugh when the token professor got his in the end, going down with the classic "What have I done!?" line. Takeru had zonked out a few minutes before, only waking up for the end credits. 

"Wha… What!? I missed the ending!?" he stared in disbelief at the rolling credits. "Dammit! What happened? How'd they get them in the end?" Yamato shrugged at him. "They didn't; that's why there's a part four and five," he grinned at his brother. "Five is the best in the series!" Takeru just shook his head and smiled at his brother. "Only you would sit and watch the entire Killer Women From Venus movie series three times in a row Yamato…" His older brother just nodded. "Yeah, but they kick ass!" Takeru began to chuckle when he yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. "Oh man, I'm beat… I think I'll crash out guys," he stood up and stretched again. "Night Taichi. Night Yamato. Have a good sleep you two." Takeru waved back at them and went into his old room. "Night," the two teens replied in unison. The younger brother shut his door quietly. 

Yamato sighed contentedly. So he had the worst day on record; at least it was almost over. And his best friend and brother were staying over; that was a win in his mind. Taichi sat back up and stretched loudly. "Consider getting a softer shoulder Yamato…" he grumbled, rubbing the side of his face. The teen in question chuckled. "You didn't have to stay there Taichi; there was plenty of couch left." 

"Yeah well…" Taichi trailed off, staring at the now turned off television set. "Hey Yamato…" The blonde turned back to him. "Yeah Taichi? What's up?" The brunette smiled at him and turned back to face him. "You never did tell me why you turned up smelling like strawberry ice cream." Yamato just laughed at him and shook his head. "I was hungry so I went over to Aisu's for a sundae. Y'know, treat myself cause it's my birthday and all," he smirked. "Well this woman there must've tripped or something because the next thing I know, I'm wearing her strawberry sundae all up my arm and my front. Not very flattering, let me tell you." 

Taichi just smiled back at him. "I think it is…" Yamato froze. "Uh…come again?" he whispered. The brunette shifted in his place, facing away from Yamato for a second. "I didn't forget your birthday present Yamato," he said softly. "I've had it with me all along." Yamato went crimson as he blinked at Taichi. "I don't…follow, Taichi…" 

Taichi leaned closer and stopped, a hairs breadth from Yamato, gazing back into his sapphire eyes. "I just had to make sure that whatever was there…was still there tonight…" He smiled softly at Yamato, whose heart was now pounding behind his sternum. "Taichi, wha… How did…you…" The brunette just chuckled softly at him, his warm breath tickling Yamato's lips he was that close. "I've had an inkling for some time. Ever since…" Yamato swallowed hard. "Since Veno-Myotismon…right?" Taichi nodded, his hair brushing Yamato's face. "Then and earlier Yamato…" his lips gently grazed the blonde's and Yamato couldn't help but take in a soft breath. 

"Yamato…" Taichi breathed. He softly pressed his lips to the blonde's, hearing the quiet moan slip from his mouth. He slowly guided Yamato back onto the couch, never leaving contact with his lips, and reached up to run a hand through those sun kissed locks. Yamato, feeling a little nervous about the whole thing, reached up to take hold of Taichi's shoulders. 

*Holy god, he's kissing me! He's really kissing me! Oh god, oh god, oh god…* He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, feeling as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, causing the blonde to moan softly at the new sensation. A hand ran up Yamato's side and up onto his chest, over his neck to rest gently on his cheek, cupping it softly. There was a soft murmur of disappointment from Yamato's throat as Taichi's tongue retreated, but he was quieted as Taichi rubbed a soft thumb over his cheek. 

"As I was saying," Taichi breathed as their first kiss faded more than broke, his lips still brushing Yamato's ever so slightly. "Happy Birthday Yamato…" The blonde couldn't help but let a soft smile escape him as he teased the nape of the brunette's neck. "Taichi…" he breathed, his eyelids fluttering closed for a second. "How'd we get up here?" he asked quickly, blinking at their current situation. Taichi blinked back at him in a complete blank. "Uh…" Yamato was right; he'd somehow ended up lying on the couch with Taichi straddling his waist. "Good question…" 

He shrugged it off as he sat back up on Yamato's waist. "So," he began softly. "Where'd that lady deposit her ice cream?" Yamato held up his right arm and pointed to his forearm. "Right here, all the way from wrist to elbow unfortunately. Why?" No sooner had the last word left his lips before Taichi had carefully held his arm up and kissed it softly. Yamato had to bite back a shiver at the contact as Taichi's lips ran slowly up his arm, kissing away the sweet taste of strawberry. 

Taichi made a contented noise in the back of his throat as he finished, turning back to Yamato and kissing him deeply. The blonde smiled at him as their kiss broke, running a hand around Taichi's middle. "You taste like strawberries…" he whispered. The brunette smirked at him. "You taste sweeter though…" he kissed him again, as though to put some proof to his words. "So…where else did you say it landed?" he asked smoothly, his hands slowly unbuttoning Yamato's shirt from the bottom upwards. 

The blonde swallowed hard. "Oh just…right about here…" he traced a finger slowly up Taichi's chest, circling his front slowly as a playful smirk found his lips. "Right in the centre…" Taichi was about half way up and he just smirked at him. He switched to using just one hand as he slipped his other under what was left. "You mean here?" he whispered, sliding his hand up to trace circles on Yamato's chest. The blonde nodded dumbly as Taichi's nails gently scraped across his skin, a not-so-unpleasant shiver running up his spine. 

Taichi smiled softly at Yamato as he leaned down and kissed him gently, the hand under his shirt sliding around the blonde's side to trace his skin teasingly. Yamato took in a sharp breath as Taichi's fingers brushed a ticklish spot, the sensation no less than wonderful to him. Taichi suddenly left his lips as he kissed his way softly down Yamato's chin and neck, sliding back one half of his shirt to trail his lips over the heated skin. The blonde _did _shiver when the cool air washed over his exposed skin. 

Yamato let his hands run into Taichi's hair and he closed his eyes tightly as the brunette's lips found the start of the strawberry stain. Taichi found it necessary to include his tongue in his oral assault and Yamato couldn't stop the low moan that slipped from his mouth. "Taichi…" he breathed, barely getting the hushed name out. The brunette reached up to place a finger gently to Yamato's lips, hushing him as he stared up at the blonde with a smile. "Careful, you told your dad that you'd keep the volume down…" 

Yamato was about to reply when Taichi's lips found one lonely nipple. The blonde had to bite his bottom lip to stop from crying out as Taichi slowly made his way across to the other unattended dark circle, his fingers trailing over where his tongue had been. Yamato's fingers tightened in Taichi's hair and he bit back another moan; the brunette was just being torturous now, and he knew it too. 

Taichi smiled as he turned his attentions back to Yamato's lips, giving him a long, deep kiss. He pulled back softly; his lips still grazing the blonde's as he smiled warmly at him. "Ice cream problem fixed Captain…" he breathed. Yamato just smiled back at him and pulled him down to lie on his chest, idly playing with his hair. He couldn't stop his smile from growing as he hugged the brunette closer. 

*This day has been the best day of my entire life!* he beamed to himself. *So what if it started out shocking and progressed downhill from there? I'm kinda glad things turned out the way they did.* Taichi snuggled closer to him and sighed contentedly on his chest. *Scratch that – they couldn't be better.* 

"Thank you Taichi…" he said softly. "That was a wonderful birthday present…" he paused for a second. "Though no one's ever cleaned ice cream off me as a present before." Taichi chuckled softly at him and just closed his eyes. "Well then, we'll have to keep up tradition then." Yamato raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that?" Taichi just grinned at him. 

"We'll have to cover you in maple syrup next time." 

~Das ende. 

  
Chan: M-maple...syrup...??  
Yamato: Oh Cheesus, here she goes...  
Chan: SUGAR!! *goes hyper and starts obliterating everything in sight*  
Van: Christ, you'd think she was designed to molest people or something...  
Chan: YAMATO!!  
*Yamato screams and hides behind Van*  
Van: What!? Get lost! *screams as Chan tackles them both*  
Chan: MAPLE SYRUP!!  
*both scream as Chan starts chasing them both in her mad hunt for maple syrup*  
Irvine: Don't know them...  
Taichi: Not at all...


End file.
